Wireless transceivers are routinely being incorporated into smaller and smaller devices. In these types of devices, size and power usage are often important factors in the design of a wireless transceiver. Common phase-locked loop (PLL) synthesizers used in transceivers routinely include a crystal oscillator and multiple dividers. Unfortunately, the dividers often require a large amount of current during operation. Moreover, the physical size of the crystal oscillator may be too large for some applications. In addition, the startup time of a crystal oscillator is often a few milliseconds, which can be excessive for some applications.